mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Minho
whom ever edited this, please fix it back to what it was.* Minho and his companions decided to head for the hangar where they could use a Berg to escape. They confronted and defeated a few more guards. Minho also kept an eye out for the other Gladers and more guards along the way. They were unsuccessful in finding the other Gladers and ventually got ammo packs from Newt before he started acting violently such as attacking Minho but was stopped by Thomas and they moved on. Later, Minho and Thomas found a room with the door locked and the WICKED guards tied up. Brenda suggested interrogating them, but Thomas refused and moved on. Minho and his friends eventually reached the hangar only to find one of the three Bergs missing and Jorge injured. When Brenda questioned Jorge, Jorge told them that while he was in the hangar, he was approached by Teresa and the other Gladers, also with stolen weaponry, and was knocked out. After that, Teresa and the other Gladers hijacked one of the Bergs and escaped. Before they could get inside a Berg, a dozen WICKED guards stormed into the hangar and opened fire on Thomas and his friends. Minho told Jorge to start up a Berg while they fight the guards. Jorge complied and ran off to power up a Berg while Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Newt fought the WICKED guards. The guards, unaware of the stolen weaponry the Gladers possessed, were easily underestimated and quickly beaten by the Gladers. At the same time, Jorge had powered up a Berg and shouted at Thomas and Brenda to get onboard, but before they could reach the Berg, however, one of the WICKED guards shot Brenda in the back and Thomas, Newt, and Minho rushed over to help her. Seconds later, Jorge emerged from the Berg with a flame it was from his former nemesis Gally telling Thomas to meet him in apartment 2792 and that he is with an organization called the Right Arm. Minho had a hard time believing it was Gally, but later came to understand that Gally was being used as a puppet by WICKED, was taken into custody, treated of his injuries and set free and somehow made it to Denver and suggested they see him before finding Hans when Jorge had told Thomas that the Right Arm is an organization with the goal of sabotaging WICKED for good. They took a taxi and reached the apartment, where Gally greeted them and told them that the end of the world is upon mankind. He let them in and Thomas apologised to Gally for fighting him and Gally apologised for killing Chuck. Minho also apologised for their dispute in the Glade. Gally told Minho and his companions about the Right Arm taking action against WICKED, but it doesn't have enough resources to disrupt their activities. He revealed that a bunch of spies took him to Denver from WICKED's headquarters and after a few weeks, they heard about the escape from WICKED's headquarters through a netblock message. Gally also told the group that the Right Arm has two problems to deal with: the Flare is spreading slowly through Denver despite the city's official's attempts to cover it up, and many citizens who are immune to the Flare, called Immunes, have been disappearing and an informant told Gally that they were taken by WICKED and imprisoned them somewhere he did not know, but he assumed it was to continue the Trials. Thomas then questioned Gally if he knew about Teresa's supposed escape along with the other Gladers the same day. Gally replied that he was well aware of both escapes and that the Right Arm also found them and that Teresa was his informant, making Thomas think she went through the removal of the Swipe along with the others and possibly triggered the truth about WICKED's true intentions. Gally also informed Thomas that Teresa herself is searching for him and that Hans, the doctor who Brenda mentioned earlier, has a large bounty placed on his head and that WICKED wants him dead because they believe Thomas came to Denver for Hans. Afterwards, they left, and Thomas promised Gally that he would return and Gally responded that the Right Arm will take action soon and they need as many people and informaton as they can get and also warned Thomas that there is not much time, but there is still hope. Minho, Thomas, Jorge, and Brenda eventually found Hans in his apartment and, despite the alarm that set on Tom's brain to stop it from happening and thanks to Minho's (among others) help, they got their implants removed. Minho escapes with the other immunes and lives in the paradise. It is mentioned that he took control of the group of Immunes. Physical Appearance and Personality Minho is described by Thomas as Asian with strong arms and short, black hair. He is agressive, tough, and loyal. He is also noted to have on of the best senses of humor amongst the Gladers. Category:Characters Category:Gladers